


Lullaby

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a weakness. What happens when darkness meets the one person that can control you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> -updates for this will always be posted first at xanster.livejournal

I remember a time when I knew what happiness was.  


 

It's so easy to leave me

 

All alone in the memory

-all pictures cr: tagged


End file.
